


Voice That Changed

by heterochromer



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fluff angst, Kageyama's kinda antagonist in this fic, Sad Ending, one-sided, sorry - Freeform
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-23
Updated: 2015-05-23
Packaged: 2018-03-31 20:18:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3991420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heterochromer/pseuds/heterochromer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hitoka menggantungkan harapannya setinggi mungkin, dan Tobio selalu ada—untuk menjatuhkannya.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Voice That Changed

**Author's Note:**

> Haikyuu!! isn't mine, but I'm gonna find a way to make Nishinoya Yuu mine /kidding.

_Gantungkanlah mimpimu setinggi langit, karena jika kau terjatuh—kau terjatuh bersama bintang-bintang._

_—Ir. Soekarno_

* * *

 

Sudah sejak lama sejak Yachi Hitoka sadar bahwa dirinya telah jatuh pada pesona Kageyama Tobio.

Jika disuruh mengingat-ngingat lagi, Hitoka tidak begitu pasti kapan. Tapi dia tahu, rasa sukanya pada seorang Tobio sudah ada sejak ia masih menjadi murid kelas satu SMA yang sangat lugu. Dia sudah mengagumi kehebatan permainan voli Tobio sejak ia masih menjadi manajer kedua Klub Voli Karasuno di jamannya.

Pada hari kelulusannya—berbekal dengan kenekatan seorang gadis yang tengah dimabuk cinta—Hitoka berani memberikan satu kancing seragamnya ke Tobio.

Tanpa kata-kata.

Dia hanya memberikannya begitu saja, dan Tobio menerimanya begitu saja. Saat itu wajah Hitoka sudah sangat merah sementara Tobio mengangkat alisnya. Hitoka tahu, tiga tahun kehidupan SMA Tobio sama sekali tidak pernah diwarnai oleh kisah percintaan. Wajar bagi pemuda itu untuk bertanya-tanya mengapa ada seorang gadis _yang sangat tidak asing_ di matanya tiba-tiba memberikan kancing kedua dari kemeja seragam mereka dan tiba-tiba berbalik pergi.

Satu harapan Hitoka yang selalu ditaruhnya setinggi mungkin saat itu; ia hanya berharap Tobio mau memanggilnya lalu berkata terima kasih.

Dan Hitoka hanya bisa menangis sendu sepulang dari kelulusannya—Tobio sama sekali tidak memanggilnya dan mengatakan apapun padanya. Tapi dia bisa tertawa kecil, karena dia melihat bagaimana kancing pemberiannya meluncur turun ke saku _gakuran_ si pemain voli tersebut.

**.**

“Yachi- _san_!”

Otomatis Hitoka menoleh ketika mendengar suara yang amat dikenalnya bersahut memanggil namanya. Sosok pemuda berambut oranye kini berlari ke arahnya, disusul dengan seorang pemuda yang sedikit lebih pendek berambut hitam dengan jambul pirang. Hitoka tersenyum senang melihat mereka berdua.

“Ada apa Hinata- _kun_ , Nishinoya- _san_?” tanya Hitoka dengan ekspresi bingung, terlebih ketika pemuda berambut oranye yang ia panggil Hinata dan pemuda yang lebih pendek bernama Nishinoya itu tersengal begitu ia sampai di depan seorang gadis manis yang kini mengambil jurusan Sastra Jepang itu. “Kalian tidak apa-apa?”

“Kami baik-baik saja! Hanya  merepotkan saja, berlari dari gedung olahraga sampai ke Fakultas Sastra,” tawa Nishinoya ceria. Hitoka mengulas senyum kecil, benar-benar khas _senpai_ -nya yang satu ini. “Shoyou, berikan undangan dari Kageyama segera!”

Undangan? Dari Tobio?

Tobio tidak berulang tahun hari ini, atau kemarin maupun besok. Bahkan  tanggal ulang tahun pemuda itu masih lama sekali—Hitoka tahu. Karena setelah dua tahun lulus dari SMA, Hitoka sama sekali tidak bisa melupakan sosok Tobio. Terlebih lagi ia dan pujaan hatinya juga satu universitas meski berbeda jurusan.

Pipi Yachi memerah ketika Hinata Shoyou—itu nama lengkap pemuda berambut oranye yang ada di hadapannya—mulai mengacak-ngacak tas yang dibawanya. Tas yang tidak pernah berganti sejak SMA, Yachi menghafalnya.

Sekarang, pikiran Hitoka mulai bertanya-tanya dalam rangka apa Tobio mengundangnya.

Tunggu—tidak mungkin kan Tobio mengundangnya untuk... Dan Hitoka mendadak teringat kancing yang diberikannya pada Tobio dua tahun silam. Mungkin saja. Ya, mungkin saja.

Harapan setinggi langit pun kembali digantungkan Hitoka untuk kedua kalinya pada Tobio.

“Ini dia!” Hinata tersenyum senang sambil mengacungkan sebuah undangan yang terlihat tebal. Warna undangan tersebut didominasi oleh warna krem cerah dengan pita warna merah muda yang pucat, membuat pipi Hitoka memerah kembali. Apakah benar...?

“Datang ya, Yachi!” seru Nishinoya- _san_ lalu menepuk-nepuk pucuk kepala Hitoka. “Ngomong-ngomong, kau sama sekali tidak berubah ya. Rambutmu masih dikuncir seperti itu saja.” Kemudian seniornya itu tertawa.

Iya, Hitoka tidak berubah. Sama seperti cintanya pada Tobio. Sama seperti harapannya ketika ia menerima surat undangan itu dari tangan Hinata dengan hati berdebar.

“Oh ya, Kageyama juga memberikan ini padaku,” Hinata merogoh saku celananya dan mengeluarkan sesuatu dalam genggamannya. “Dia bilang, keterangan dari benda ini ada di dalam undangannya. Aku tidak tahu apa maksud dari Kageyama, tapi sepertinya benda ini penting bagimu—mungkin tertinggal?!”

Dan ketika genggaman tangan Hinata terbuka, Hitoka terpaku.

Dia menatap kembali undangan berwarna feminim di tangannya. Bola matanya langsung terasa hangat.

“Itu surat undangan pertunangan Kageyama dengan Hideka Asuna,” kata Nishinoya- _san_ dengan nada lambat, seakan mengerti isi pikiran Hitoka. “Dan kau tidak harus datang.”

Memang tidak seharusnya.

Hitoka tidak akan datang. Dia tidak mungkin datang untuk melihat dirinya tersakiti—untuk kedua kali dalam hidupnya.

Beberapa detik kemudian, Hitoka langsung menubruk bahu Hinata dan menumpahkan segalanya di sana. Beberapa pasang mata langsung menatap mereka sementara Nishinoya- _san_ mengelus-ngelus bahunya, memberi dorongan semangat.

“K-Kau...,” Hinata membuka suaranya, tampaknya tidak peduli pada fakta bahwa bagian depan kemejanya basah karena air mata Hitoka. “...Menyukai Kageyama?”

“S-Sejak ke-kelas satu.”

Yang Hitoka, dia terus menangis sampai Hinata bilang dia harus kembali ke gedung olahraga. Yachi hanya mengangguk, membiarkan Nishinoya- _san_ melempar tatapan prihatin kepadanya sebelum menyusul Hinata.

Kini Hitoka duduk di bangku taman universitasnya, sepenuhnya hancur dengan sebuah kancing di tangan kanannya dan sepucuk undangan di tangan kirinya. Dia sudah membaca sepenuhnya surat undangan dari Tobio—tangisnya kembali muncul ketika membaca tulisan tangan Tobio di bawah undangannya.

Benda di tangan kanannya merupakan pemberiannya untuk Tobio saat kelulusan lalu, benda di tangan kirinya adalah balasan yang diterima Hitoka setelah dua tahun lamanya.

_‘Terima kasih karena telah menyukaiku. –K.T’_

**END**

**Author's Note:**

> While writing this fic, I was listening to 'The Voice That Changed' by Ngern Anupart. And trust me, the song is very deep and emotional—and so 'Yachi' in this story. Poor girl with her dreamy love-life :(


End file.
